User talk:Doc King
Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Castle Crush.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HavocReaper48 (Talk) 22:38, June 28, 2010 Hi Doc King Welcome to the wiki and all, nice to see a familiar face, but, what up with the random DKC2 image? --HavocReaper'48 22:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :That's 4 the castle crush page. Doc King 01:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC Are you still having IRC probs? Oh, and btw if you wanna make your own chat channel you should use 2 #s and a different name. Like ##doc-king Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 18:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yas i am DP so im using webchat now! Doc King 18:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thin Ice You are a troll and a liar. I hate those 2 kinds of people. You have done nothing that massively improves the wiki now and lack the brain cells to comphrend things that we say. On the most serious of subjects, you mispell things and use incorrect grammar. You troll at everyone and yell about us being retarded when we refute your arguments. You listed my faults and failed to list the reason why I did some. It was because you simply call anyone who refutes your argument dumb. You called OT and me a dumbass just because we kept on listing Sheik's faults. You have constantly lied about me banning you, as I have not done so before. You constantly lie about how you're supposedly better then all of us and beat anyone who Brawls you and that you and Havoc stand a chance to OT, which I honestly think is false. Havoc stands better a chance and you discounted me as a brawler. That already is a troll. You have refuted our reasons and failed to listen AT ALL. Salad and I tell you why Obama is good, and you talk about how he should be blamed for the recession, and stand by the fact that Bush had nothing to do with 9/11 and the recession, even though he was president for those 2 events, which is why you're blaming Obama. Besides the fact that none of anything you say is backed up well and that you troll and insult other users and make up lies about all of them, I am not afraid to increase your block to a month. I will ask RBX personally if you have trolled against any users while I'm not there. OT will be there when you decide to argue with lies around you. There have been so many countless times on the IRC channel that you have trolled and lied. Trollers and liars are people I majorly despise, especially one who is a combination of both and is too stubborn to admit any faults. You blame all of your blocks on the wiki being hard on you and soft on me on Smash Wiki. You will not accept me being better then you. You will not accept being blocked and will do nothing besides beg and troll on channels about your block. Smash Wiki is not supposed to influence any blocks on here, but your attitude on there and IRC will. I suggest that you stop trolling and stop lying about things. If you can't do any of that, then take a break and become more mature or just forget about wiki. It is tiring to hear you constantly say how you are able to beat OT many times, pwn me, call other users' edits crap, flame us, and yell at us when we counter your arguments. Your attitude is getting tiring. I will not unban you from IRC until you show me you are capable of being a good user. I will not let you join any Brawl groups with me. I will not let you even troll once without recieving one warning and blocking you for a week after. You are an extremly tiring user who most of us don't want to put up with. I don't care what you say to this. I don't care if you decide to troll at me on your talk page. I don't care if you say you leave the wiki. Do the last 2 options and I'll be satisfied. Either try to be a better user, just plain don't do anything, or leave. I will not allow anymore warnings like this. I will talk with Havoc, OT, and BNK if your block length is good enough for any blocks you recieve. I will permaban you if I have to block you 3 times for vandalism, trolling, complaining about us, try to bring us down for no reason, or for any other reason. Be a good user, wait until your attitude improves, or just flat out leave.--MegaTron1XD 05:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Brawling Unless you can find some other technique than freakin' chain grabbing, I'm not brawling you. Attacking me like that just shows you're either too weak or too retarded to do anything else. It's lame, it's spam, and it's just plain annoying. Don't bother joining any of my games unless you play as someone that's not a chain grabber. :And no, I don't tolerate it from anyone else. I usually quit the game at first sight of Dedede. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] (talk • • • • ) 22:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Your edits Your edits have you in them. Stop using you. We are not to use first person words here.--MegaTron1XD 04:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Alright dude. You need to chill, I'm sorry that i make mistakes, we aint perfect you know. Doc King 04:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::We have removed you from this wiki many times and on Smash Wiki, yet you fail to actually note that we do not use the word you in articles. You have been given ample time to learn that we do not use you. If you plan on improving at all, keep up to the wiki standards.--MegaTron1XD 04:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Stop trying to make articles for characters who made a very small cameo. Link has an article at the moment, so Yoshi slides, but Peach and Wario make too small a cameo to get an article. Sonic has made a cameo and his page has been deleted. Peach and Wario themselves make equal cameos and don't do anything else for the series. Yoshi possibly could have raised Cranky while Link to me has no relevance.--MegaTron1XD 03:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC)